1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor setup structure for a satellite sensor of an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Satellite sensors which detect mainly frontal impact accidents of a vehicle in order to actuate an airbag apparatus, are normally attached to a pair of front side frames provided extendedly along the vehicle lengthwise direction, on vehicle widthwise opposite sides at the front of the vehicle body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-219812).
However, in the above attachment structure, in the case of an offset impact where an impact occurs to the vehicle widthwise outside from the front side frame, the impact force does not act directly on the front side frame provided with the satellite sensor. Therefore, there is a possibly that it takes a longer time from impact occurrence until the impact is detected by the satellite sensor and a signal is transmitted to the controller of the airbag apparatus.